


Beggars can't be Choosers

by peachyfoam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Vaginal Sex, plot if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyfoam/pseuds/peachyfoam
Summary: “Ugh, Johnny, why did you choose an Omega to be our model?” Doyoung complained, “now he’s gonna stink this whole place up because he can’t fucking control his leaky cunt.”Johnny sighed. “Did you forget he’s the only one who applied? We’re beggars here, and beggars can’t be choosers. Be grateful.”_Or: Omega Taeyong is a sociology major who should’ve known better than to apply for a part-time job listed by a username like @pu$sysmasher69, and Alphas Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung are fine art majors who ended up gettingwaymore than they bargained for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 339





	Beggars can't be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back after almost 2 years with another piece of filth,, its my first time writing abo and pls note that in this verse omegas have vaginas so pls click away if that's not what you want to read! enjoy <3

Capitalism is _ fucked _ , Taeyong thinks, sitting here with his ass hanging out just to be paid a mere $30 an hour. The soft classical music playing in the background blends soothingly with the sound of pencil tips dragging over canvases yet does little to distract Taeyong from the cold air blowing directly at his nude body. 

Last week, Taeyong had responded to an advertisement on his university’s forum for part-time jobs; ‘LF: nude model $30/hr’ posted by user @pu$sysmasher69. ‘ **hi! we’re a group of 3 fine arts majors** _. _ ’, it reads, ‘ **we’re looking for a nude model to pose for a life drawing assignment. Uhh working hours will be after class hours? or during breaks, depending on our timetables. u’ll be paid $30/hr (we know its not much but we’re broke art majors hsjsjs) BODIES OF ALL SHAPES AND SIZES ARE WELCOME!!! please send help we’re begging** ’ and attached is a phone number. The post has a pathetic total of 3 clicks despite being 5 days old and bumped every other hour by OP. 

Maybe Taeyong thought it would be an easy job, or maybe the post  _ reeks _ of desperation and Taeyong is an empathetic being. Either way, he contacted the number the next day. ‘@pu$sysmasher69’ turns out to be Johnny Suh, an Alpha and third-year Fine Arts major with shoulder length blond hair. His 2 other coursemates, Jaehyun and Doyoung, are Alphas too and they came along to meet Taeyong on campus the next evening. To express gratitude, they bought him his favourite strawberry milk bread from the cafeteria where they sat and worked out their timetables. 

After assuring Taeyong of confidentiality and payment methods, they agreed to have their first session in the campus art studio after class next Monday evening.

Which leads to present-time Taeyong, sitting in a chair in the middle of the dimly lit art studio, his body twisted sideways with his left leg propped up, left arm stretched out and resting atop it. His gaze was fixed at the peeling blue paint at the far end of the room, his right arm resting naturally between his legs. The curtains of the studio were drawn, door locked, three pairs of Alpha eyes flitting back and forth from the lines of his body to their canvases propped on easels. Taeyong blinked, it had been almost 20 minutes since he held this pose and his muscles were getting tense. He has a 3k words essay due the next day on the critique of Marx’s alienation theories which he hadn’t even started yet, but here he is. 

Taeyong sighed inwardly. He’s really just a tired Sociology major trying to earn some food money for next week. He really doesn’t have to resort to this if waiting tables pay him more than a measly $12 per hour, but that’s tiring and draining and Taeyong simply doesn't have the patience to deal with self-entitled diners. It’s always a losing fight with capitalism. _But_ _it could be worse_ , he tried justifying with himself. Because if he’s gonna be alienated from his labour _at all_ , then he might as well just sit here naked and do nothing. 

“Okay, let’s change pose now,” Johnny broke the silence once the timer on his phone rang to notify him that 20 minutes were up. He left his seat, stretching a little to his full height, and Taeyong was still startled by how tall the Alpha is as he walked a few steps over to help guide Taeyong’s body into the next desired pose. 

Jaehyun silently sharpened his pencil with a penknife while Doyoung reached for his phone, tapping a few times before leaning over to show Jaehyun a funny Tiktok video. Taeyong relaxes slightly, standing up to stretch out his joints before reclining back into his chair.

“Can I see your drawings?” He asked, curious about how his body looked on paper. Taeyong hoped his bony hips and joints didn’t look too jarring - he knows that his body was far from the curvy and plump body type that their society deemed ideal for Omegas, but he’s still comfortable in his own skin. Comfortable enough to take this job. However, despite Taeyong being mildly impressed by their professionalism, the three Alphas being seemingly unfazed by his nakedness does bruise Taeyong’s ego just a little bit. 

“Hmm. Sure. Maybe later.” Johnny answered absent-mindedly, squatting down to maneuver Taeyong’s torso to face the front. His brows furrowed in concentration as he stepped back for a moment to scrutinise the angle before tilting Taeyong’s body about 10° to the right. He stepped back again and hummed in uncertainty. 

“It was better before,” Doyoung inserted, glancing up from his phone as he studied the composition before him. 

“Yeah, thought so too.” Johnny agreed, and proceeded to tilt Taeyong’s body back to the original position with his hands on Taeyong’s thin waist. His touch was warm and Taeyong averts his eyes, trying his best to not shiver from sensitivity. Johnny’s hands linger as he crouches down again, making small adjustments while Jaehyun directs him verbally. Honestly what’s the fucking difference? Taeyong wishes Johnny would stop touching him already. Still, he tried his best to relax his whole body to make it easier for Johnny.

Then, as casual and stoic as ever, Johnny split his thighs wide open, leaving Taeyong’s pink Omega pussy on full display. 

“Woah, what the  _ fuck _ ?” Taeyong gasped, taken by surprise and instinctively resisted, trying to close his legs but was stopped by Johnny’s hands gripping them apart. 

“I need you to maintain this pose, Yong.”

“Seriously?” Taeyong deadpanned as his legs were spread to almost 180° once his body relaxed again, Johnny’s large hands gripping almost the entire circumference of his thighs. A faint blush tints Taeyong’s cheeks. This position looks so wrong, but Johnny seemed unfazed as if having a random Omega’s pussy right in front of his face is a daily occurrence to him. Maybe it is. Taeyong wouldn’t know.

“Yeah, well, as long as we see artistic value in the composition,” Johnny explained, steering Taeyong’s right arm behind his thigh to support himself and placing his left hand artfully on his forehead. “Does this look okay to you guys?” He directed the question to his friends.

“Yeah, but maybe direct the light to shine down his torso, so it accentuates the focal point,” Jaehyun suggested, coming towards Taeyong and grabbing the arched floor lamp to place it behind him. The light flows mesmerizingly down the panes of Taeyong’s lean body and illuminates every detail of his delicate little pussy. “There we go. Perfect.”

All three Alpha’s gaze fell on Taeyong’s pussy at that moment and he froze, cheeks blushing red as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Jaehyun made his way back to his easel and soon the sound of pencil tips and charcoal sticks on paper resumed. 

The Alphas were entirely engrossed in sketching and their intense flitting gaze between their canvas and his exposed pussy made him feel like a slut. Fuck this. He’s an absolute fucking idiot for applying for this job. He’s doing this and for what? $30 an hour? If he had known, he would’ve much rather put up with waiting tables or ringing up groceries than be subjected to this utter  _ humiliation _ .

There’s no point backing out now though since his dignity was already tossed out the window when his cunt was put on display under the light like a fucking diamond ring in a jewelry shop. 

Taeyong’s thighs started to quiver and twitch slightly from the effort to keep them open at that wide angle. He knows it's art or whatever, but he felt so humiliated at that moment that he couldn’t help clenching his fist as dreaded arousal settled deep in the pit of his stomach against his will. 

His face heated up as he felt the first drop of slick slowly trickling down from his cunt, unable to do anything to stop it. Internally, Taeyong’s freaking out, cursing fuckfuck _ fuckity _ fuck, but he somehow managed to keep his face relaxed, wanting to be as professional as he can. Yet, he can’t stop a small, desperate whine bubbling from his throat as more slick dripped out. He knows the Alphas are gonna smell him soon, that is if they don’t  _ see _ the puddle of slick Taeyong created first.  _ God, this is so fucking embarrassing. _

“Yong, can you relax your body?” Doyoung interrupted his thoughts suddenly, and Taeyong’s eyes snapped up. “You keep tensing up and I can’t get a consistent reference,” he explained, brushing away a few sketch lines with an eraser. Doyoung sounded a little annoyed, so preoccupied with perfecting his lines and shading that he’s completely oblivious to the state that Taeyong was in. 

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” Taeyong replied quickly, willing himself to untense his muscles. He felt so shameless right now. 

His relief was short lived though, as he watched the exact moment Johnny noticed his arousal. The Alpha’s hand stopped abruptly and he blinked at the slick glazing Taeyong’s pussy, a small puddle already forming under his ass and soiling the chair. A second later, Jaehyun smelt him. His nose wrinkled as his eyes flicked to Taeyong’s face in disbelief.

“Dude, are you like, leaking?” Jaehyun asked as if that’s the most ridiculous thing in the world. Heat bloomed across Taeyong’s face immediately, but somehow that turned him on even more. They all could smell it,  _ see _ it as more slick dripped from his pussy. 

“Fuck, uh I’m sorry…? I can’t control it...” Taeyong protested in a small voice, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole right there. Doyoung’s eyes widened as he finally caught on.

“He  _ what _ ? Ugh, Johnny, why did you choose an  _ Omega _ to be our model?” Doyoung complained, sharpening his pencils and looking at Taeyong disdainfully. “Now he’s gonna stink this whole place up because he can’t fucking control his leaky cunt.”

And it’s true, Taeyong thought with burning cheeks, the small art studio is starting to reek of him. Doyoung’s words seem to have the opposite effect on him though, and Taeyong had to bite his lip to suppress a desperate moan. Fuck Doyoung.

“Shut the fuck up,” Taeyong hissed threateningly. “I can walk out right now. Fuck your assignment.” 

“No! Don’t fucking move!” Doyoung yelled in alarm, his hand immediately speeding up over the canvas to commit whatever image before him to paper as quickly as he can. Taeyong scrowled, but obeyed. He knows his scent is beginning to trigger the Alphas’ own lusts, and he can smell their scents gradually infusing with his own. His clit ached and he had to resist from grinding down onto something. 

Johnny sighed, turning to Doyoung. “Did you forget he’s the only one who applied? We’re beggars here, and beggars can’t be choosers. Be grateful.” 

“I know, but like, his slick is messing up the lighting and texture on his cunt,” Doyoung argued, holding up a blending stump to smudge at his drawings delicately. Taeyong was about to retort defensively when Jaehyun stood up abruptly and shot Doyoung a look of exasperation. 

“I swear, Doyoung, sometimes you’re whinier than an Omega bitch. You in heat or something?” Jaehyun scoffed as he made his way towards Taeyong, grabbing a rag off the drying rack beside the sink. Johnny snickered softly at the side while Doyoung made an offended noise. 

“Fuck you dude. Tell that to all the Omegas hanging off my knot,” Doyoung seethed, hurling an eraser at Jaehyun which narrowly missed. His scent suddenly got thicker, and it was intoxicating to Taeyong. He had to dig his nails into the back of his thighs to stop himself from shoving two fingers into his wet pussy for some relief.

Jaehyun ignored Doyoung, stopping in front of Taeyong and, without warning, began roughly wiping at his leaky mess of a pussy with the rag. Fraying at the edges, the rag has blotches of dried paint on it and a few holes in it. Taeyong desperately hoped that it wouldn't give him an infection. He yelped and jerked, dizzy from the rough material of the rag dragging across his sensitive clit. 

“Stay still,” Jaehyun ordered in a low voice, clenching his jaw as he soaked up Taeyong’s slick with the rag. Taeyong almost went cross-eyed staring at Jaehyun’s very prominent bulge that is right in front of his face. He tore his eyes away as he couldn’t help the loud wail escaping him from oversensitivity. 

“ _ Ah -  _ What the fuck, i-is that even -  _ fuck _ \- clean?” Taeyong exclaimed, as Jaehyun roughly wiped him dry. Taeyong almost snapped his legs shut from the overwhelming sensation, but Jaehyun's ankle has him locked in place. The raw drag against his clit has him gasping and screaming from pain and pleasure. Almost immediately, fresh slick blurted from his quivering hole. 

“Well, now it’s not.” Jaehyun deadpanned, taking the completely soaked rag and tossing it carelessly into the sink to deal with later. He stands back up, and Taeyong almost went delirious looking at the outline of Jaehyun’s hard cock in his pants. “There, fixed it as best as I could,” he told Johnny and Doyoung. 

“Thanks Jae,” Johnny said while Doyoung just scrowled. “Taeyong, be a good Omega and hold still for just a few more minutes, yeah?”

Taeyong just gritted his teeth and nodded. It’s not like he had any other choice. It was excruciating, especially with their scents aggravating each other more and more as time passed, and got to the point where the Alphas, who initially kept their cool, became visibly uncomfortable. Doyoung kept shooting glares at Taeyong, as if it was solely the Omega’s fault for stinking up the entire place and getting them this way. If his mind was clearer, Taeyong would admit that, but right now he can’t do anything but watch and clench down on nothing helplessly, slick messing up the chair and dripping onto the floor. It was mere minutes, like Johnny promised, but it felt like a whole eternity to Taeyong. 

When they were finally done, Taeyong stood up wobbly, trying not to step in his own puddle of slick. His face burned as he quickly pulled up his dainty panties over his narrow hips, ignoring how his slick immediately seeps through the white fabric. He pressed his legs together and felt his cunt throbbing. Fuck, he  _ really  _ needs to get back to his dorm right now and fuck himself senseless. In a second, the art majors opened the windows for ventilation as soon as Taeyong got dressed, and looked way more relieved as they breathed in the fresh air.

After he received his pay from Jaehyun through bank transfer, Taeyong mumbled a small, embarrassed  _ thanks _ as he scurried past the Alphas, heading straight out the door. 

“Meet you here tomorrow for my solo project, Yong!” Jaehyun calls after him.

  
  
  
  


The next day, Taeyong could barely keep his eyes open in his classes. Between banging out 3k words for his essay and banging  _ himself _ last night, he only managed to sleep at 4am. Somehow, he made it through all his classes without actually dozing off, thanks to the iced americano he’s been nursing at since morning. However, the caffeine made Taeyong jittery as hell, and he can hardly keep his hands from shaking or his heartbeat from thudding deafeningly in his ears. It made the dread for the session with Jaehyun later 10 times worse. Taeyong wasn’t sure how to face him later, after utterly embarrassing himself in front of the Alphas yesterday. 

_ But _ it shouldn’t be embarrassing, Taeyong told himself sternly as he made his way over to the arts faculty. He can’t help his physical reactions. If he thinks it’s shameful then isn’t he just perpetuating the sexist view that Omegas should be kept on suppressants at all times? And that’s subverting every single thing he learned and preached. 

Taeyong sighed and rubbed his eyes. He’s way too tired for this.

Rounding the corner to the art studio, he saw Jaehyun leaning against a pillar, clearly waiting for him.

“Hey,” Jaehyun smiled pleasantly, walking towards him with a small wave. “Taeyong, how were your classes?” 

Today, he’s wearing a silky white button-down (with way too many buttons undone) half tucked into black dress pants, a backpack slung casually over one shoulder. Up close, Taeyong caught a whiff of a soft peachy scent from him that he wasn’t able to clearly differentiate yesterday. It smells so unexpectedly sweet for an Alpha.

“Not great,” he mumbled, crossing his arms as he waited for Jaehyun to unlock the door to the art studio.

“Oh, that sucks. Didn’t sleep well?” Jaehyun asked, peering at Taeyong’s face before opening the door and letting him in. “Your eyebags look like shit. No offense.” 

“Fuck you,” Taeyong bit back without venom. As soon as he’s inside the studio, he dropped his backpack to the floor and shrugged off his windbreaker as Jaehyun locked the door behind them and drew the blinds shut. 

“So. How do you want me?” he asked, stretching a bit in preparation as Jaehyun set up his easel and painting materials. He really hoped he fucked whatever horniness out of himself last night to not have a repeat incident. 

“Kneeling position with two fingers inside yourself from the front. On the table.” Jaehyun instructed without any hesitation, clearly having thought through this. Taeyong blinked dumbly at him.

“What.” He said flatly. 

“What?” Jaehyun asked back, having the actual audacity to look confused. “Take off your clothes, we’re starting.”

“I - What th -  _ How _ the fuck is this normal?” Taeyong sputtered, a furious blush tinting his cheeks. Despite himself, his body is starting to react to the Alpha’s instructions and he  _ hates _ it.

Jaehyun just shrugged as he moved a fleece blanket to cover a square table top, face as annoyingly stoic as ever. “It’s not. It’s art.”

And Taeyong can’t argue with that. 

He hesitated for a moment longer before huffing out a “ _ fine _ ” and began peeling off his graphic tee over his head.

“Hey, it’s just a job,” Jaehyun reminded him, pausing and properly looking at Taeyong for the first time that day. He scratched his head. “If it bothers you that much, I can think of something el-”

“ _ No _ ,” Taeyong hissed. The last thing he wants is for the Alpha to think he’s incompetant or something. Taeyong prides himself in doing a damn good job at whatever he does, and if Jaehyun wants him to model with two fucking fingers inside his pussy then he’s gonna model the fuck outta that. “I’ll do it,” he grits out.

As if to prove his point, Taeyong unbuckled his belt defiantly and rolled down his skinny jeans, kicking them away till he’s left standing in his pink lacy panties.

Jaehyun observed him for a bit before shaking his head. “You’re stubborn,” he commented but didn’t question further. He’s about to guide Taeyong into position when Taeyong stopped him by a hesitant hand on his wrist. 

“Wait, I need to be wet before I can put fingers inside myself,” Taeyong said bluntly, looking at Jaehyun. “Or it’ll hurt.”

Jaehyun cocked his head to one side. “Okay, and?”

“You're not gonna help me with that or something?” Taeyong questioned, and it’s a lie. He can already feel slick slowly coating his pussy but god damn, call him attention seeking, he just wants a fucking reaction out of Jaehyun. Frankly, Taeyong is used to Alphas throwing themselves all over him, and Jaehyun acting like he doesn’t give a fuck just bruises Taeyong’s ego. He needs to change that.

The Alpha just laughed, as if Taeyong’s a big fucking joke. “ _ Help _ you? Fuck, you couldn’t even stop leaking yesterday.” Taeyong’s face flushed pink, but he still crossed his arm and glared at Jaehyun. “I get it now,” Jaehyun continued, smirking, “you’re just a horny, desperate little Omega looking for Alphas to knot the fuck out of you, aren’t you?”

Taeyong couldn’t answer, because Jaehyun is in his face in a split second, one hand choking off Taeyong’s surprised gasp around his neck and the other roughly rubbing his clit through his panties. Taeyong’s eyes rolled back from the sudden pleasure, hands crawling at Jaehyun’s strong arms. 

There’s already squelching sounds from how wet Taeyong is, and when Jaehyun tore his panties down, a thin string of slick connecting his pussy to the crotch of the panties snapped. “Look at how wet you are. You’re such a lying whore,” he chided coldly, and Taeyong could only try to shake his head in defiance before Jaehyun is plunging two fingers deep into his dripping cunt without warning, thrusting roughly.

Taeyong squealed loudly when Jaehyun finally released his grip around his neck, gasping for breath desperately and moaning at the same time as his tight pussy got pounded. “F-Fuck, Alpha!” Taeyong whined, slick squirting out from his hole as he tried to grind down on Jaehyun’s fingers. He could smell Jaehyun’s arousal, so enticing that Taeyong’s slightly delirious. 

Then, just as abruptly as he began, Jaehyun roughly withdrew his fingers from Taeyong’s pussy and wiped the mess from his hand onto Taeyong’s navel before shoving the Omega back. Taeyong’s chest heaved, his hole clenching desperately and already missing the Alpha’s touch. 

“There. Wet enough?” Jaehyun growled while Taeyong stood there, horny and confused. “Now go get into position, I have work to do. I didn’t pay to fuck you.”

Taeyong clenched his fists. He’s getting played like a fool, but he kind of did bring this upon himself. “Fuck, you can’t even get me to finish first?” he asked, reaching a hand down to touch himself.

“Like I said, I paid for you to model, not for me to make you cum,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes before yanking Taeyong by his arm and physically propping him onto the table. “I’m sure you have no shortage of Alphas lined up for that.”

“Fucking asshole” Taeyong muttered under his breath but put up no further resistance as Jaehyun adjusted his body into position. The Alpha is clearly hard in his pants, but he ignores it as he spreads Taeyong’s thighs open and maneuvers his right hand between his legs. Taeyong’s breath hitched when Jaehyun pressed his middle and ring fingers into himself, deep enough for Taeyong to squirm a little but not nearly enough to get any real pleasure from it. It’s purely for visual aesthetics.

“Stay still,” Jaehyun ordered, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as he walked back to his easel. It’s getting way too hot in here even with the aircon on, both of them stinking up the place. Taeyong knows Jaehyun is teasing him, knows Taeyong is just an Omega whore who’ll spread his legs for any good-looking Alpha. He whimpered softly as more slick trickles out, making a mess on his inner thighs.

The first few minutes were fine, Taeyong just stared intensely at the clock to distract himself from the urge to fuck down on his fingers while Jaehyun painted wordlessly. His eyes darted to Taeyong from time to time as he mixed colours and dabbed them to the canvas professionally. The smell of Taeyong’s slick overpowers even the pungent linseed oil that Jaehyun’s using for his painting. 

“Fuck, you really reek,” Jaehyun groans softly after a while, finally breaking the silence and his own concentration. He palmed at his own hard cock through his pants with his non-dominant hand while painting continuously. “Makes me wanna fuck you right here.”

Taeyong shivered. “Then do it,” he said in a small voice. He’s pretty sure his fingers are getting pruney from being soaked in his pussy.

“Nah,” Jaehyun replied, dipping his brush in water. “I can’t. That’ll mess up your pose.” 

Taeyong scowled and glared at the clock until the sound of zipper unzipping made him glance back at Jaehyun. To his horror, the Alpha had pulled out his huge cock through the fly and started stroking it slowly in front of Taeyong. Wordlessly, he picked up Taeyong’s discarded and soaked panties to rub the leftover slick all over his cockhead. 

Jaehyun moaned softly then, sitting back with his cock in one hand and paintbrush in another. 

“Shit.” Taeyong breathed, thighs quivering. The sight of the Alpha masturbating in front of him made his body respond wildly, his instincts screaming at him that the Alpha’s cock should be pounding into  _ his pussy _ instead. Taeyong’s fingertips desperately tried to press into the sensitive gland inside him for some relief but it’s  _ just _ out of reach.

“Don’t move, Omega,” Jaehyun warned, his hand stroking his cock tightly. Spreading his legs slightly, he changed to a smaller brush and began working on more intricate details on his work. Taeyong stared deliriously at his cock, mouth watering and he couldn’t help plunging his finger deeper into his aching pussy.

“You aren’t a very good model, are you? I said don’t move,” Jaehyun snapped, frowning at Taeyong in annoyance. “I’ve literally never met any Omega that’s as big a desperate slut as you. Bitch you’re leaking so much and you’re not even in heat.”

Taeyong whimpers again, his face burning with shame as the Alpha degraded him. “P-Please Alpha, I just w-wanna touch,” he whines, hand shaking from how hard he’s holding back.

“ _ No _ .” Jaehyun scowled, “don’t you dare make me fuck up my work.” His fist flew faster over his cock now, twisting at the tip as he grunts softly in pleasure. Taeyong whined softly, defiance flaring up inside him. 

“How come  _ you _ can touch and  _ I  _ can’t?!” Taeyong hissed, glaring at him. He tried to subtly grind his clit on the palm of his hand and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jaehyun.

“God, you’re so fucking dumb,” Jaehyun scoffed, spitting into his palm and rubbing it all over his cock before pumping it slowly, putting on a damn show because he knows that Taeyong is watching his every move. “Because you’re fucking modeling for me? Look at you, so pathetic that you can’t even follow my simple instructions.”

Taeyong’s clit throbbed as slick gushed from his cunt, the puddle underneath him growing larger by the minute yet he can’t look away from Jaehyun’s cock. He’s making little desperate noises at the back of his throat, eyes tearing up a little from how hard it is to hold back. “P-please?” he begged, voice breaking as he strategically took on another approach.

“Shut up,” ordered Jaehyun cruelly. Then, he smiles. “You know what? You’re gonna watch me knot my own hand.” 

Taeyong whimpers softly. Jaehyun’s paintbrush falters in midair and he pins his gaze directly on Taeyong’s cunt, clenching and unclenching desperately around nothing. He finally put his paintbrush down and switched to his dominant hand, pumping his cock roughly to chase his orgasm. Taeyong honestly thought he could come untouched at that moment. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss as his hips thrust up shallowly, grunting when his fist finally slowed to a stop at the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moaned as the base started to swell in his hand, getting thicker and thicker that he needs both hands to tighten around it. “Wish that’s your pussy I’m knotting, Yong.”

Then, he’s coming, hot cum splattering onto the floor in a steady stream. Taeyong moaned softly as he watched through lidded eyes, horny out of his mind. Slick squirted out of his cunt a little even though he kept his fingers still.

After a short while, Jaehyun removed his right hand to pick up his brush again, panting softly as his cock, barely contained in his left hand, still dripped cum steadily. Taeyong tries to regulate his breathing, keeping as still as possible while Jaehyun paints as if nothing had happened. The slick drying around Taeyong’s legs is starting to feel really gross and icky.

He’s not sure how much time has passed, but eventually, Jaehyun’s knot started to go down and he tucked it back into his pants afterward. Taeyong watched him paint a few more strokes before he’s done, chucking his brushes into the water container and sitting back to admire his own work. 

“You look so crude here,” Jaehyun commented, “I’m gonna have to think of a title for this one.” He glanced up to Taeyong with a gentle smile as the Omega finally relaxed his body, stretching out his aching joints before sitting back on his ass. “We’re done here, Yong. You did a good job.”

Taeyong couldn’t be bothered to reply, not even sparing Jaehyun another glance as he thrust two fingers into his pussy needily, ramming his G-spot and tearing up at how good it finally feels. Fresh slick coats his fingers instantly, and the room is instantly filled with his desperate little moans. 

Jaehyun must’ve finished putting his canvas aside to dry and cleaned up his area, for he unexpectedly came up behind Taeyong who was too engrossed in fucking himself to notice. He slowly nosed at the side of Taeyong’s neck, kissing at his scent gland and making Taeyong whine loudly.

“Want me to get you off?” Jaehyun asked from behind, his deep voice sending trembles down Taeyong’s spine as his hand rubbed comforting circles on his navel.

“Yeah,” Taeyong moans as he withdrew his own fingers, only for Jaehyun to immediately plunge his fingers into his cunt, fucking him in long quick motions and pressing hard into his sensitive spot. Taeyong whimpers, loud and shameless as slick gushes out and wets Jaehyun’s entire hand. 

Jaehyun purrs in his ear, rolling his sensitive nipple in one hand while quickening his other. Taeyong’s body is jerking from how hard he’s getting fucked and he can’t help crying out loudly in pleasure. He reached down to rub his clit in rapid motions and it didn’t take much for him to come at all, squirting all over the table and floor with a barely suppressed scream.

Jaehyun fucked him through it, enjoying the way Taeyong’s walls tighten around his fingers, and imagined how good it’ll feel around his cock. When Taeyong’s body is done convulsing in pleasure, he laughs and withdraws his fingers, wiping them on Taeyong’s chest. “I can’t believe Johnny really brought us a slut.”

Taeyong just scowls, still panting slightly, and shoved Jaehyun away tiredly. “Shut up. You enjoyed it.” He cleaned up briefly with tissues and dressed himself, the exhaustion from before returning tenfold and he wanted nothing more than to pass out on his bed. After Jaehyun transferred him money for today’s session, he was about to leave when the Alpha held him back.

“Yong, your sessions with Doyoung and Johnny is tomorrow,” he reminded, “you gonna fuck them too?”

Taeyong looked at him and laughed. “It’s really literally none of your business,” he says and promptly leaves the art studio. 

  
  
  
  


Wednesdays are Taeyong’s free days, and he spent his morning sleeping in, waking up only at noon and making a pot of ramen for himself. He did a bit of reading for his classes after lunch and Facetimed his best friend Yuta until it’s time to meet Doyoung at the art studio. 

Taeyong put on a grey pullover over blue jeans and left, making a mental list of groceries he needed to pick up tonight. On his way, he bumped into Mark, his junior and a Beta, who stopped and chatted with him about how badly he’s failing one of his classes. Taeyong nodded along sympathetically, offering up some studying advice until Mark’s boyfriend showed up and dragged him away to eat fried chicken. 

When he finally arrived at the art studio, the door was open and the lights were on inside. He could see Doyoung’s back view as he touched up some old paintings.

‘Hey, Doyoung,” Taeyong greeted as he walked in, closing the door behind him. “Sorry, I’m a little late. Did I keep you waiting?”

“Oh hey Taeyong,” Doyoung turned a little to smile at him before turning back to his painting. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just doing some reworks on my old portraits.”

Taeyong caught a glimpse of the artwork and gasped softly. Doyoung paints beautifully, his colours and style reminiscent of the Renaissance era that Taeyong personally loved. He tells Doyoung as much and was surprised by the Alpha shying away from his compliments. He’s so different now that he’s alone with Taeyong, nothing like the rude and aggressive Alpha he was with his friends, and Taeyong thought it was kind of cute. He’s such a pretty Alpha too. From this distance, Taeyong could smell a faint minty scent from Doyoung. 

“Shall we begin?” Doyoung asked after he mounted a new canvas on his easel, and Taeyong nodded, beginning to undress. Doyoung moved miscellaneous paint bottles and dried rags off the couch and pushed it into the middle of the room for Taeyong to lie down on. 

“Lie on your side, head on your left arm and right hand over your forehead,” Doyoung instructed, gently maneuvering Taeyong’s limbs till he’s satisfied. “There, comfy?”

“Mhm,” Taeyong replied. There’s a pillow under his waist, and his right leg rests languidly on his left. It’s definitely the comfiest he’d gotten in this room. 

“Great, don’t move for the next 2 hours, okay? Tell me if you need anything.” Doyoung told him and moved back to his canvas. He paints with total concentration, and Taeyong feels at ease with him. 

Taeyong daydreamed, tuning out the sound of brushes on canvas pretty quickly. He thought about what advice he can best give to Yuta, recently heartbroken, he thought about what to eat for dinner later, and he thought about a joke his classmate told him last week. He giggled, momentarily forgetting where he was.

Doyoung looked up at him. “What’s funny?” he asked, smiling in amusement.

“Nothing,” Taeyong blushed. “Sorry, I was thinking of a joke my friend told me.” 

Doyoung didn’t reply, just made a little sound of acknowledgment. Taeyong stares absent-mindedly at the back of the wooden easel. The energy Doyoung gave off is soothing and comforting, lulling Taeyong into a tranquil state. “You’re so different, you know,” he began.

“Different how?” Doyoung questioned, eyes flitting to Taeyong’s body for a few seconds before he continued painting. 

“Like, you alone now versus when you’re with Johnny and Jaehyun that day.”

“ _ Ah, _ ” Doyoung said softly, looking a little self-conscious. “Well, they’re  _ Alphas _ . I’m an Alpha too, I thought we’re supposed to be like, aggressive and shit. I...don’t want them to think any less of me if I don’t behave like that?” he admits quietly, and Taeyong went a little puppy-eyed at that. “I’m so sorry if I offended you that day, I didn’t mean any of that!” He adds on quickly.

“It’s fine,” Taeyong replied, “it actually kind of turned me on a little.”

“Shit. Really?” Doyoung asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I can’t help that my type is literally Alphas who look and act like douchebags,” Taeyong confessed truthfully. Doyoung looks unamused.

“You, and the entire Omega population, probably.”

“Hey, you can’t generalise,” Taeyong argued, “just like how  _ not _ all Alphas are dominant and aggressive.” He tilted his chin in Doyoung’s direction. “Exhibit A.”

Doyoung sighs. “Yeah I get it, it’s weird. I’m an Alpha, but I get my confidence from other Alphas’ validation. Like, I just feel good when Jaehyun or Johnny or any other Alphas compliment me?”

“Hmm. That’s not weird,” Taeyong answers, “but have you ever considered that maybe you’re...attracted to Alphas?”

Doyoung’s cheeks tints read. “Well...all my hookups and exes are Omegas.” 

“You can like both, you know,” Taeyong said simply.

“Of course I know,” Doyoung finally says, “but I have yet to venture into that.”

“Sure, there’s no rush,” Taeyong says, it’s not really his business anyway. He wanted to say that he sometimes gets off on watching Alpha-Alpha porn, but he bit his lips. That might be a bit too TMI for Doyoung right now. 

When Doyoung didn’t reply, Taeyong closed his eyes to rest for a while. The next time he opened his eyes, the clock indicated that the two hours were almost up. Soon, Doyoung was making the final touches to his work.

“Anyways,” Doyoung says when he finally stands up and signals to Taeyong that they’re done. “How was the session with Jae yesterday? He sent quite a...questionable message in the group chat last night.”

Taeyong blushed immediately as he got reminded of the events that took place in this room. “It was alright, I guess. It’s just that he...ended up fingering me,” he admitted.

Doyoung’s eyes grew wide as he paused in the middle of lugging his canvas to the drying rack. He looked so much like a surprised bunny that Taeyong chuckled at how ridiculously cute he is. “Shit. That bastard, I  _ knew _ he’s gonna pull that kind of shit!”

“It’s not like that, Doyoung,” Taeyong replied softly, hugging his knees to his chest and peering up cutely. “I asked for it. He made me horny as hell, shit.”

Doyoung looked away, licking his lips as he resumed stacking his canvas on the rack. “Damn. Lucky bastard.” He paused when he’s done, turning to face Taeyong and looking a little awkward. “Listen, Yong, uh in the most respectful way possible - if you want me to finger you or eat you out or fuck you I’ll be happy to h-”

“Beg me then,” Taeyong interrupted, laughter already bubbling in his chest. The Alpha had looked so flustered that Taeyong can’t help fucking with him a little. What took him by surprise, however, was Doyoung actually lowering his eyes, whispering a soft, vulnerable “ _ please _ .”

And Taeyong could never have anticipated  _ that _ as the catalyst for arousal to shoot straight to his groin. “Fuck, say that again.”

“Please, can I eat you out?” Doyoung asked softly, his sharp eyes suddenly looked soft and desperate. “Baby I wanna make you feel so good pleaseplease _ please _ .” He drops to his knees before Taeyong, and he looks so pretty in that moment that Taeyong’s breath catches, unable to resist reaching out to gently tangle his fingers in Doyoung’s hair. Taeyong is so wet, already rubbing his clit in small circles as he watches the Alpha beg to touch him.

“Fuck, you’d make such a pretty Omega, I swear Doie.” Taeyong moans softly, spreading his legs and letting Doyoung bury his face in his pussy. Doyoung keens, starting to eat him out in confident licks, swirling his tongue across Taeyong’s clit before sucking the little bud in and making the Omega squeal.

“Am Alpha…” Doyoung mumbles into Taeyong’s pussy, propping his thighs over his shoulders as he urgently thrusts his tongue into Taeyong’s hole, licking up and swallowing all his slick. “W-wanna lick you clean baby.”

Doyoung thumbed Taeyong's clit in consistent strokes as he laps at his pussy, not even pulling away to catch his breath. Taeyong’s body jerks from the constant onslaught of pleasure and he cries in high-pitched whines, locking his ankles behind Doyoung’s head in ecstasy.

They were so caught up in each other that neither heard the pair of footsteps halting before the door of the art studio, and it's only when the door was being pushed open that Doyoung abruptly stopped, panting and turning around with Taeyong’s legs still around his head. Taeyong must’ve forgotten to lock the door when he came in earlier and both didn’t bother to check.

It’s Johnny, holding a cup of iced coffee in one hand with his backpack casually slung over one shoulder. If the scene took him by surprise, he did not show, instead swiftly closing the door behind him and locking it with a soft  _ click _ . 

Taeyong whimpers, suddenly feeling extremely exposed but couldn’t be bothered to cover up. Doyoung just silently turned back around to lick at Taeyong’s soft velvety folds again, making the Omega whimper and quiver.

“If you’re gonna do  _ that _ at least lock the door, Doyoung,” Johnny grumbled, locking eyes with Taeyong. “Do you want a repeat incident from last year? You saw how much trouble Jungwoo got all of us into.”

So, apparently, this art studio is a hot spot for art majors to hook up in. Taeyong had figured as much and vaguely wondered how many other Omegas had laid on this very couch, getting fucked and knotted by Alphas. Doyoung just hummed a response back at Johnny, making Taeyong shiver from the vibrations. Something tells him that this isn’t the first time Doyoung and Johnny were caught in this situation. 

“Carry on, Yong, don’t mind me,” Johnny said as he stood and watched them for a moment longer, and Taeyong gasps noisily when Doyoung swirls his tongue in small circles around Taeyong’s swollen clit, and easily thrusts two fingers inside his pussy, aggressively drilling into him. 

“Fuck,” Johnny whispers, setting his drink down before abruptly mounting a square canvas onto Doyoung’s abandoned easel. Taeyong watched through unfocused eyes as Johnny sat back and started painting the scene before him. Taeyong bit his lips so hard it drew blood, and was forced to tear his eyes away from Johnny. 

He  _ knows _ that Doyoung is putting on a show for Johnny now, even though Johnny can only see his back. Knows that Doyoung wanna show Johnny how  _ good _ he is at pleasing Omegas, how  _ easy _ it is for him to make Omegas cry and scream. When he finally pulls away to catch his breath, a gross mixture of slick and saliva is smeared messily all over his lower face. 

“F-Fuck, Doie,” Taeyong mewls, unable to look away from how obscene the Alpha looks. 

“Yeah? Tell him how good I’m giving it to you, baby,” Doyoung pants softly, eyes devious as he dived right back to massage Taeyong’s sensitive clit. Taeyong locked eyes with Johnny’s intense gaze again, tiny squeals ripping from him.

“S-So fucking good Alpha!  _ Ah ah -  _ I-I’m so c-close!” Taeyong cries desperately.

Doyoung sucks Taeyong’s clit hard and fucks him in rough thrusts, ramming his fingers into Taeyong’s cunt over and over till he is forced to hang onto the back of the couch for support. The sound of loud squelching noises and Taeyong’s broken whimpers echoed around the room and Taeyong desperately hopes it’s soundproof.

“Shit, you’re so good at doing that man,” Johnny interjected, pausing his brush strokes. “Look at him, already a mess and you haven’t even got your dick out yet.” 

Doyoung fluttered his eyes shut in pleasure and moans around his clit. Taeyong whimpered helplessly as he squeezed his thighs tightly around Doyoung’s head and abruptly cums with a loud wail, slick exploding right into the Alpha’s face. Doyoung is unfazed, steadily fucking him through it and greedily licking up Taeyong’s slick just like he promised. 

Finally, he pulled away when Taeyong started making small grunts of displeasure as his red pussy got oversensitive from the relentless stimulation. Doyoung’s lips are shiny and swollen with Taeyong’s slick still dripping from his chin, and he wiped it with the back of his hand. His pupils are blown wide with lust and the front of his pants were bulging with his stupidly big cock. Taeyong whimpers, pushing himself up weakly in his post-orgasmic bliss as he tried to reach for Alpha’s cock.

“What’s it, baby?” Doyoung asks with a low growl, eyes sharp as he towers over Taeyong’s crumpled body, well aware of Johnny’s presence. Johnny remained silent, his paintbrush never faltering even as Taeyong could distinctly smell his arousal. 

This means Doyoung can smell it too. 

Taeyong’s smile turns nasty. 

“Really? You’re gonna keep putting up a show for Johnny?” he taunts and watches Doyoung’s face flush red. “When you were  _ begging _ to even touch my pussy -”

“Shut the fuck up! Watch your mouth, Omega,” Doyoung hissed, hands balling up into fists beside himself. 

“Oh?” Taeyong laughs as he locks his eyes with Johnny. “My bad, I forgot you want an  _ Alpha _ to tell you what to do.”

Doyoung sputters, denying even as his cock twitched in his pants.

“Is that true, Doie?” Johnny asked in amusement, and Doyoung fell silent, blushing and glaring at Taeyong. “So Jae and I were right, after all.”

Doyoung squirmed from whatever memory Johnny’s words triggered and his pretty lashes fluttered as he scowled. “I never said you’re not.” 

“Fuck him, Doie.” Johnny ordered, “bet you wanna fuck and knot his tight cunt so badly hm? Do it, baby.”

Defiance left Doyoung’s body as he looked conflicted. “B-but I have to go for class soon,” he protested weakly. Taeyong whines softly as he spreads his legs again.

“Fuck him, Doie.” Johnny repeated, his tone more firm this time. And that’s all it took for Deyoung's resolve to completely break, fingers scrambling to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. Taeyong moans at the sight of Doyoung’s hard cock, red and wet at the tip before it plunges right into his pussy with a forceful thrust of Doyoung’s hips. 

It fills Taeyong right up, Doyoung’s hips snapping against him in urgency as he chases his own orgasm. Taeyong’s breath hitches as the crown of his cock drag delightfully against his sweet spot, making tears sprang to his eyes. 

“That’s it, baby, look at how good you’re giving it to him. Fill him up with your cum, yeah? Pump the Omega full of your fucking pups,” Johnny growls and Doyoung moans loudly, dipping his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck to hide his face. The Alpha’s broken whimpers were hot and vulnerable against Taeyong’s ear, and he tightly grips Doyoung’s soft hair in his fists.

Eating Taeyong out earlier must’ve riled Doyoung up quite a bit, and he didn’t last long. His thrusts got erratic and gradually slowed as his knot began to swell and drag agonisingly against Taeyong’s pussy. Despite his lust, Doyoung made sure his knot popped outside of Taeyong’s pussy. He couldn’t afford to stay locked with the Omega, not when he has to rush for class right after. 

Taeyong whines noisily as Doyoung’s cum fills him up in steady spurts. It starts leaking out almost immediately, without his knot to plug the cum in. It doesn’t feel as satisfying, of course, but it was more than enough to make Taeyong cum again, the gush of his slick pushing more of Doyoung’s cum out. Everything is so wet and Doyoung slips out without resistance, panting heavily as he screws his knot in his own hand, milking the last drops of his cum out. 

“Such a good boy, Doie.” Johnny praised, and Doyoung made a small, submissive whimper at that. Taeyong smiles at how cute and flustered he looks.

He lies on the couch, breathless and fucked out while Doyoung tries to tuck himself back into his boxers and pants with his knot still obviously swollen. He hisses from the sensitivity but manages, though the bulge is obvious. Wordlessly, he picked up his phone to transfer Taeyong his pay. 

Taeyong had entirely forgotten what he came for in the first place. Then, Doyoung grabbed his backpack and was out the door. 

“You and Jaehyun knew?” Taeyong asked once the door slams shut and Johnny locks it once more. He remained unmoving as the mixture of slick and cum trickles steadily from his twitching pussy.

“It’s hard not to. He was so not subtle at all,” Johnny replied. “Let’s just say he asked Jae and me for some favours when we were at a party. We turned him down of course because he’s our best friend and drunk out of his mind.” Taeyong made a small sound of acknowledgment, and Johnny continued, “so we talked to him the next day to ask if he’s being serious and he begged us to forget about it and never bring it up again. Obviously, Jae and I had our suspicions.”

“Ah, I see,” Taeyong commented as he reached for a tissue to clean himself up, but was immediately stopped by Johnny.

“Don’t move, Yong, I wanna paint you like that,” he says, pinning Taeyong with his gaze.

Taeyong raised a brow but didn’t bother to question him. He lounged back on the couch in compliance, though he squirmed at the slightly damp material from his sweat. He propped one leg up to display the mess between his pale thighs, and Johnny licked his lips at the sight. “Like this?”

“Yeah, you’re getting good at this,” Johnny assured, crossing his legs and getting to work. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Johnny intricately painting Taeyong’s fucked out state while Taeyong’s breath became soft and steady, the fluids drying stickly between his legs. It feels uncomfortable, and Taeyong tries his best to ignore it.

“Is he pissed?” he asked. “Doyoung, I mean.” 

Johnny hummed, before replying “Nah, I would say he’s probably more embarrassed than pissed. But he’ll come to me and Jaehyun when he’s ready, I’m sure. You don’t have to worry about him, Yong.”

Taeyong nods. “Will you fuck him though?” 

Johnny’s brush hovered as he pondered the question. “Jae and I actually talked about this before. We…agreed that we’re willing to help him figure out his preferences if he’s willing to  _ ask _ us for help. But Doyoung is prideful, so it’s unlikely.”

Taeyong isn’t so sure about that. After all, the Alpha did get on his knees and beg for a taste of his pussy just now. However, he’s certain that Doyoung had never shown that side of himself to his Alpha friends, so he settled with agreeing softly.

The room was mostly quiet till Johnny finished painting, and Taeyong scowls at how disgusting he feels when he finally stands up. He’s gonna need a good long scrub when he gets back to get rid of the dried slick and cum. 

Taeyong got dressed while Johnny cleaned up his space, thinking about how the fuck is he even gonna  _ begin _ to update Yuta on his recent hoetivities. Johnny comes to sit down beside him, tapping away on his phone to transfer Taeyong his pay. 

After he’s done, he turns to smile at Taeyong. “Thanks for helping us out, Taeyong. I know the situation that we met in wasn’t ideal, but I’m still glad we’re acquaintances now,” Johnny says. “Our submission is on Friday, so we’re just gonna do some final touch-ups before we’re good to go.”

“All the best,” Taeyong replied genuinely. “Maybe I can come around some time to see the finished works.”

“Of course, I got your number anyway. I’ll text you or something,” Johnny promises. 

The two stepped out of the little studio and parted ways. Well, at least Taeyong’s got his food money acquired for the next 3 weeks.

  
  
  
  


Over the following few days, Taeyong was swamped with assignments and preparation for the upcoming midterm exams. Between pulling all-nighters to churn out essays and hounding after unresponsive group mates, he hardly had time to think about what had transgressed the previous week. Johnny has yet to text as he promised, and Taeyong doesn’t blame him. They had exchanged socials and every night Taeyong lays in bed, swiping through their Insta stories to see dark eyebags on tired faces, backs hunched over work tables, and heads resting on crossed arms to steal quick naps, the stress of submission periods clearly taking a toll on them as well. 

The next Friday marked the start of recess week, and Taeyong was finally able to catch a breather. He was in bed cradling a tub of Ben & Jerry’s chocolate fudge ice cream and on the 3rd episode of Sweet Home when his phone buzzed beside him. Taeyong jumped slightly, startled out of the suspenseful silence from the show. 

He turned his phone over and saw 3 unread messages from Johnny; the first an apology for forgetting to text him as they had “drowned in mf submissions” and secondly asking if Taeyong is free over the weekend to go over to his dorm to pass him something. An animated smiling cat sticker follows, and Taeyong’s heart instantly melts at it. 

Taeyong pestered Johnny for a while, asking  _ what _ exactly he had to give him but soon gave up when Johnny wouldn’t budge, insisting “ _ u’ll know when u get here lol _ ”. They agreed on the following day, and Taeyong turned his attention back to his melting ice cream. 

  
  
  
  


The next day is warm, and Taeyong’s in a black singlet tucked into high-waisted pants as he stands outside the lobby of Johnny’s dorm in the early afternoon, thinking through all the possibilities of the Alpha inviting him here. Curiosity is getting the better of Taeyong. If they wanted to show him their finished works, wouldn’t their canvases be inside the art studio? Taeyong wonders if they’ve got another modeling job for him, then ludicrously wonders if Johnny’s finally gonna have  _ his _ turn with Taeyong.

A moment later, Johnny came down to buzz him in, greeting him with a friendly arm slung around his shoulders. Johnny’s hair is pulled back in a bun, with a few stray strands artfully framing his handsome features and wearing a plain white shirt that drapes over grey sweatpants.

“How’s Doyoung and Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked once they’re in the elevator.

“Oh, they’re fine. They’re in my room actually. Jae and I are roomies and Doie comes over to hang pretty often.” Johnny replied, pressing for the 6th floor and the elevator doors slowly closed on them. 

Taeyong certainly wasn’t expecting all of them to be there. “Oh, thanks for inviting me to hang out?”

Johnny laughs. “If you can even call it that. As I said, I have something to give you. Doyoungie does too.”

“Ah what is it…” Taeyong mumbled to himself with a nervous laugh as Johnny led the way once they arrived at the 6th floor. This building is dominated entirely by Alphas, and Taeyong can’t help noticing that his sweet Omega scent stood out jarringly.

“Patience, babe,” Johnny chuckled, stopping before an apartment at the far end of the corridor and scanning his card to unlock. “Jae, Taeyong’s here!”

“Hey, Yong!” Jaehyun calls from somewhere within the small apartment, hidden from Taeyong’s sight. 

Taeyong greeted back as he stepped in, looking around the dim living room unsurely until Johnny told him “they’re in the bedroom, go join them first.” Taeyong complied, walking softly towards the adjacent room, the door wide open. 

Truth is, Taeyong smelled Doyoung even before he saw him, but  _ nothing _ could’ve prepared him for the sight as he stood at the doorway of their bedroom, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun grinned, giving him a small wave. With his free hand. With his hand that isn’t two fingers  _ knuckle deep _ in Doyoung’s ass. 

Taeyong stares, forgetting to breathe.

Jaehyun is sitting lazily in his bed, fully clothed with Doyoung on his elbows and knees beside him, shorts pulled down to bunch around his thighs and face buried in Jaehyun’s pillow as his body trembles. Jaehyun’s fingers thrust in and out of Doyoung’s tight hole slowly, red around the rim and shiny with lube, his huge cock twitching where it hangs heavy and useless between his legs. 

“Yongie’s here, aren’t you gonna say hi?” Jaehyun asks as he withdraws his fingers from Doyoung’s hole, tapping his ass lightly. 

Doyoung lifts his head slightly at Jaehyun’s command and hesitantly turns to face Taeyong, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

“H-Hi Taeyong -  _ ah _ !” Doyoung’s unsteady voice tapered off in a choked moan as Jaehyun plunged his fingers back into his hole, stretching him open. His head dips back into the pillow as he breathes heavily. 

Taeyong whines softly, still frozen stiff as Johnny comes up behind him and gently rests his head atop his shoulder. “Like what you see?” he growls softly beside Taeyong’s ear.

He sucked in a shaky breath as he nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Doyoung. He let Johnny lead him to his unoccupied bed opposite Jaehyun’s, sitting him down and granting him a perfect view of Doyoung getting fingered. 

“Now, Doie, go on tell Taeyong why you called him over,” Johnny ordered, pulling Taeyong onto his lap, flush against his chest. Johnny’s scent immediately engulfed him.

Doyoung tries to prop himself up on his elbows, twisting his head to lock eyes with Taeyong. Jaehyun chose that moment to add another finger, squeezing it past his rim and he winces. “W-wanted you to -  _ ah _ \- watch me,” Doyoung confesses with flushed cheeks, growling softly at the burn. 

Jaehyun hums, his forearm muscles straining as he presses hard into Doyoung’s sweet spot and making his eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“That’s all? That’s not what you told us,  _ baby _ .” Jaehyun sneered.

Taeyong whimpers, balling up Johnny’s bedsheets in his fists from the sheer intensity. Doyoung yelps, his cock bobbing between his thighs and spurting out a bead of precum. 

“N-No, I - I want Yongie to - to give me orders!” Doyoung cries between choppy moans as Jaehyun’s hand speeds up. Taeyong watches, hypnotised, suddenly remembering how deliriously amazing it had felt when those fingers were inside himself. He gasps shakily as wetness seeps through his panties. 

As if on cue, Jaehyun turned his attention to Taeyong and Johnny started to slowly rub his arm sensually. Taeyong gulped at the feeling of Johnny’s cock getting hard under his ass, and grinded down desperately despite himself. 

“He’s talking to you, Yong,” Jaehyun interjected, “tell him what you want to see.”

Taeyong’s face flushed as Doyoung’s teary eyes looked at him, pleading. Taeyong never knew he could be this turned on. For an  _ Alpha _ to be at his mercy, looking so helpless and meek.

“I wanna - wanna see Doie get knotted,” he says in a soft voice, and Doyoung whines pathetically. 

“ _ Slut _ . You fucking knew Yongie’s gonna say that” Johnny spits. “That’s why you begged us to finger you, right?”

“N-No!” Doyoung denied in defiance, whatever leftover ego scrambling to defend himself, but Jaehyun just laughed mockingly and pummeled into his hole mercilessly till he’s gasping and pliant again.

“Do you think we’re idiots?” Jaehyun taunts, lips curling in a cruel smile. “Using an Omega as an excuse just to get us to fuck you. That’s underhanded even for you, Doyoung.”

Doyoung whimpered into the pillow, shaking his head weakly. Taeyong is soaked, letting Johnny tug his pants and panties off before rubbing his clit in slow, teasing circles. Doyoung stares at where Taeyong’s slick trickles out, mesmerised, and his own hole flutters. 

“Yeah, look at him, Doie. Look at his pretty cunt. You wish you had a clit like that for me to play with too, hm?” Jaehyun says as he reaches for Doyoung’s leaking cock, giving it a few shallow pumps and making his body jerk. “Instead of this big, stupid, useless cock.” 

“Yes, p-please!” Doyoung begs finally, his voice cracking. “Knot me, Jae, please. Knot my c-cunt.”

Jaehyun moans, eyes fluttering shut as he tugs his basketball shorts off to languidly stroke his cock with his free hand. Doyoung, impatient as he is, tries to fuck back on Jaehyun’s fingers quicker and hisses from the sting, and Jaehyun slows down, frowning slightly in worry. 

“N-No  _ please _ don’t stop, Alpha! More - more!” Doyoung whines and Jaehyun withdraws his fingers to land a harsh slap on Doyoung’s ass, leaving a bright red hand print. Taeyong watches as Doyoung yelps in surprise but immediately backs up again for more.

“Since when do I take orders from you?” Jaehyun snaps, “know your place.” Doyoung nodded fervently, burrowing his head in shame and mumbling a string of _sorry Alpha_ _sorrysorrysorry_. Johnny groans in pleasure beside Taeyong’s ear, pulling his hard cock out from his sweats and uses Taeyong’s slick to lube himself up. Taeyong whimpers loudly as he grinds down, desperate to have a huge Alpha cock stuff him full. Johnny’s cock slips in easily from how disgustingly wet he is, and Taeyong moans obscenely as he bounces eagerly in the Alpha’s lap.

Doyoung watches him with teary eyes and poorly masked jealousy but keeps his mouth shut and lets Jaehyun properly stretch him out. As if sensing his frustrations, Jaehyun plants a soft kiss on the swell of his ass and suddenly Taeyong feels like he is watching something entirely too intimate. However unusual this current scenario is, he can sense that Jaehyun cares so much about his best friend and does not want to cause any lasting injuries to him. An Alpha’s hole is simply not built to take a knot, they all know it.

But Doyoung is not gonna let that stop him, scrambling to get into position when Jaehyun finally orders him to lie on his back. His cock lies heavily on his tummy, leaking and red, and Taeyong’s mouth waters. Johnny’s hips snap up in strong thrusts, pounding into Taeyong’s sweet spot and making the Omega’s slick drench his entire lap, but neither seem to mind. 

Jaehyun fucks into Doyoung slowly at first, restraining himself to give him time to adjust. Then, he’s plunging into him, again and again, hips moving so fast it's almost a blur. Doyoung  _ howls _ , gripping onto the headboard with shaking hands as he holds on for dear life, his whole body rocking with Jaehyun’s powerful thrusts. 

“You’re taking his cock so fucking well, Doie,” Johnny grunts, fucking Taeyong faster as well. It’s too much for Taeyong, and he cums with a shrill cry, squirting slick all over their bedroom floor, clenching so tight around Johnny that his knot starts swelling. Johnny grips Taeyong’s thighs roughly, grinding up till he’s pumping his cum inside the Taeyong’s pussy.

Taeyong slumps back around Johnny’s chest in exhaustion, moaning softly as Johnny’s knot stretches him impossibly wide. Doyoung is making noises of choked moans, eyes rolling back in pleasure and he looks absolutely, beautifully wrecked. 

“Baby, you’re so tight for me,” Jaehyun groans, “your pussy is so wet, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

Doyoung whimpers, he’s getting fucked so good that a tear slips from his eyes, and fuck, Taeyong is turned on again. With Johnny’s knot still snugly in him, Taeyong reaches down and starts rubbing his clit in urgent circles, thighs shaking. Johnny’s hands caress his chest sensually, playing with his sensitive nipples and making Taeyong squirm.

“You’re gonna take Alpha’s knot, hm?” Jaehyun growls as his thrusts become erratic, “such a good boy for Alpha. I’m gonna fill you up with my pups.” And that’s all it took for Doyoung to cum untouched, his knot swelling around nothing as he exploded all over his tummy with a loud cry. Jaehyun moans, pulling Doyoung flush against his hips and knotting him. 

Doyoung winces, pleasure slowly morphing into discomfort as Jaehyun’s knot grew to a size his body clearly could not accommodate. He whimpers pathetically, face flushed as Jaehyun releases his load into his pliant body. 

“I - I’m so f-full,” Doyoung mumbles in a small voice, touching his own abdomen where Jaehyun’s pups will grow  _ if _ he were an Omega. Taeyong is sent over the edge, cumming with silent moans as his head slumping back into the crook of Johnny’s neck. 

Doyoung doesn’t complain, despite Jaehyun looking nervous and concerned that he’s hurting him too much. It was quiet for a short while until Johnny’s knot deflated and he slipped out of Taeyong, watching his cum pour out of the Omega’s used pussy. Jaehyun is still locked with Doyoung when Taeyong dresses and gathers his things. 

“So.” Taeyong turns to face Johnny. “You really called me over for an orgy?”

Johnny blinked at him. “No,” he laughed, “ _ Doyoung _ called you over for an orgy, silly. Thanks for reminding me. I called you over for this,” and promptly rolled over to retrieve a square canvas from under his bed. He handed it to Taeyong proudly and Jaehyun snorts. 

Taeyong frowned at it, failing to make anything out of the vibrant colours bleeding into each other and formless shapes. “What the fuck is this?”

“Your gift. From me,” Johnny says. “I painted this when Doie was eating you out, remember?”

He does remember. Taeyong squinted at the painting. Are the blobs of pink and yellow supposed to represent him or what? 

“It’s abstract,” Johnny explained redundantly. “I thought you should have it. As like, a memento.” 

“Okay...thanks?” Taeyong mumbled before breaking out into absurd laughter. This entire situation just seemed so utterly ridiculous to him. However, like many other things with the three Alphas, he chose to just accept it without question. 

“Ugh, I told you he’s gonna hate it,” Doyoung interjects with a roll of his eyes, to which Johnny scowled and retorted, “no he doesn’t! Do you, Taeyong?”   
  


“I think it’s...interesting,” Taeyong offered, holding the canvas loosely between his fingers as he readies to leave. They don’t invite Taeyong to stay the night, and Taeyong doesn’t ask. He figured they needed alone time to talk to Doyoung, and Taeyong is not a part of that. 

“Thanks for coming, Yong.” Doyoung says with a sweet smile, “let’s hang again soon.” Taeyong doesn’t know what is their definition of ‘hang’ this time, but he agreed easily enough. Johnny offered to see Taeyong out, but he refused. He always enjoyed long night walks alone, anyway.

  
  
  
  


Somehow, Johnny’s painting found its temporary home on one of Taeyong’s bookshelves. His guests never fail to ask about it, with guesses ranging from a giant ping pong ball to a badly rendered Lisa Simpson. Taeyong just laughs, promising $100 to whoever guesses it right. Once in a while, Doyoung, Jaehyun, or Johnny swings around his place, excessively using the excuse of a study date despite always ending up breathless in Taeyong’s bed. 

Taeyong doesn’t mind. He would never say no to a good fuck, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/subspacety) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babieyong)


End file.
